


boys' night

by bipun



Series: scientist shenanigans [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Transphobia, aka a jerk, manny is an icon, mark beaks being mark beaks, very brief but still terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: in which the science gang have a boys' night in.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: scientist shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957693
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting onto gyro because i can.  
> i hc him as a gay autistic (stealth) trans man.
> 
> ok, so uh, i'm kinda stuck with the whole lowercase letter thing, in that it feels unnatural to write with capital letters. i blame the internet. but i'll try to write normally for this. 
> 
> since i don't know which characters are gonna be in this (except gyro, fenton, and manny) of course, i'll probably edit the character tags as i go.

Gyro was not looking forward to tonight. Fenton had suggested that they'd all have a... "boys' night in", as Fenton called it... 

"It'll be good to get to know eachother, plus it'd be kinda fun to have a boys' night in! ", Fenton had  
said earlier that day.

Manny, the headless man-horse, had enthusiastically agreed as long as there'd be snacks.

"Oh, r-right!", Fenton responded. "You always bring snacks to work, do you think you could bring some to share?", he had asked.

Not wanting to face the wrath of Manny by depriving him of the snacks he apparently wanted (despite not having a functioning beak or digestive system), Gyro had reluctantly agreed.

.

When the night eventually came, the gang was all there. The lab was the same as always, except there was a bowl of snacks on a desk and an old beanbag chair on the floor.

"Uh, hey Dr. Gearloose!", Fenton greeted as he sat down on the beanbag chair.

"Gyro.", he corrected Fenton.

"Oh, s-sorry. Right."

"Please don't apologize.", Gyro sighed, rolling his eyes.

Understandably, Fenton was about to apologize for apologizing, then just froze for a second, not sure what to say.

Manny was amused by this. 

"This night's gonna be wild", he stomped in morse code.

"I hope not.", Gyro sighed.

Gyro wondered if this was what his life had come to. He was having a "boys' night in" with a nervous wreck of a duck who was also a superhero, and an intelligent headless horse that could communicate via morse code.

"Anywho... What were you two planning for tonight?", Gyro asked the two. 

"Uh...", Fenton mumbled. He looked thoughtful. Had he not planned anything?

"Let's just vibe.", Manny clopped.

"I swear to God, Manny...", Gyro groaned.

He hated when people used words like "vibe", as Mark Beaks had pretty much ruined all internet slang for him.

Sighing, the scientist chicken looked through a book shelf.

"Maybe there's something here...", he mumbled.

Soon, Gyro found something he hadn't seen there before. It was a Darkwing Duck VHS.

"What the...? Who put this here?", he asked, annoyed. He held up the VHS and noticed Fenton's intense gaze.

"I certaintly didn't.", Fenton said.

Fenton and Gyro looked accusingly at Manny, who clarified that he's too mature to be interested in kids' cartoons.

Fenton's eyes widened as he got an idea of who put the VHS there.

"Wait, I think I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's an awkward car moment and launchpad is launchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is really fun. i love gyro so much, man,,,,
> 
> also, he needs more interactions witch launchpad.

Fenton picked up his phone and called.

"Launchpad! This is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Do you have a missing Darkwing Duck VHS?"

Gyro couldn't really hear the rest of the conversation because Fenton left the room after asking Launchpad that question.

A couple minutes later, Fenton came back.

"We're going to return a VHS!", he announced with excitement.

Gyro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, 'we'?"

"Yeah, we're having a boys' night, so we're all gonna spend tonight hanging out.", Fenton clarified.

Gyro looked at Manny, who followed Fenton outside. Just as he was about to leave, the duck looked at Gyro with a look on his face that no one could say no to.

"Ugh, fine...", Gyro groaned.

He took the snack bowl and followed the others outside.

Gyro sat next to Fenton, who was driving. Manny sat in the back seat.

Bored, Manny clopped his hooves in a way to suggest that they should listen to music.  
Fenton shrugged and turned on the radio.

The song that was currently playing blared its refrain.

"IT'S A DATE!~"

Fenton immediately turned the radio off.

"Guess we'll have to be alone with our thoughts then, huh?", Gyro mumbled.

"W-We could talk to eachother!", Fenton suggested.

"I'm... not good with people.", Gyro responded, looking out the window.

Fenton parked the car next to Scrooge McDuck's mansion, as this was apparently where Launchpad kept his Darkwing Duck VHSes.

Launchpad greeted Fenton warmly at the door.

"Thanks, I've been looking for that VHS for so long!", he thanked the duck.

"Actually, Gyro found it...", Fenton corrected him.

Gyro looked away awkwardly as Launchpad hugged him.

When Launchpad let go of him, Gyro asked a question.

"I really gotta know. Why would you bring a VHS to a science lab? When were you even there!?"

Launchpad thought.

"I think I was at the lab when I had just gotten a driver's license... I didn't bring a VHS, though..."

"Huh. That's odd...", Gyro said as he looked away in the distance. "If you didn't bring the VHS to the lab, then who did?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finds out who was behind putting the VHS in the bookshelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE TEXT WHEN I WAS HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THE CHAPTERRRR-

When the gang returned to the lab, Gyro was still deep in thought.  
If Launchpad hadn't put the VHS in the bookshelf, then who did? And why?

Before Gyro could think more about it, his thoughts were interrupted by Manny getting his "head" stuck in the snack bowl. The headless man-horse ran around the lab in panic.

"MANNY, CALM DOWN!", Gyro yelled. It didn't help.

Manny accidentally knocked the bookshelf over, much to the horror of Gyro, who let out a distressed screech as his supplies and framed pictures fell to the floor.

Fenton helped Gyro pick up everything from the floor, which Gyro appreciated a lot. Of course, he wouldn't admit that, but he really did appreciate his help.

When they were almost done cleaning up the mess, Fenton found a letter. He handed over the letter to Gyro, who looked at it in confusion.

"What the...?", the chicken mumbled to himself.

He sighed in annoyance as he saw the first thing written on it.

"'From Mark Beaks, to Gizmoduck and the skinny nerd'... Ugh. He's not even creative with his insults! Him and I have the same body type!"

Fenton couldn't help but to chuckle at Gyro's retort to the letter's first sentence.

Gyro kept reading.

"'You may have noticed that I put an old VHS of some 90s cartoon in your bookshelf. That was a prank to scare you because I had to break into the lab to put the VHS there'...."

Fenton looked worried. He told Gyro to keep reading the letter.

"'By the way, I heard you were having a boys' night. Can I plz join plzzzzzz???'"

Gyro cringed at the last sentence, then thought for a second before realizing that Mark had written this letter just a few hours ago or less, because the boys' night had been planned just a few hours ago.

"Wait, how did he know about the boys' night?", Fenton asked anxiously.

Before Gyro could answer with a theory, a figure appeared from the shadows.   
Of course, there was Mark, the smug, condescending jerk himself.

"Good question, amigo..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mark beaks is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so did you guys know i love and hate mark beaks?  
> bc i love and hate mark beaks.
> 
> episodes with him are amazing and i unironically think he's a hilarious character, but then there's the whole thing with him being a lowkey racist jerk.
> 
> what i'm trying to say is that mark beaks is my problematic fave.
> 
> ALSO, i should probably put a cw here.  
> cw for transphobia and microaggressions and mark beaks being mark beaks.

The gray parrot emerged from the shadows. The attempt at a dramatic entrance was ruined by Manny the headless man-horse bumping into him.

"Oh come on, you ruined my entrance! Geez, man...", Mark groaned. He got back up and mumbled "How long has that horse been here?"

Gyro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"A better question is. how long have YOU been here?"

Mark was about to respond, then stopped himself to think.

"Uh... I-I kinda forgot?", he responded in a mumble.

Gyro sighed. He pushed Fenton out of the way. He grabbed the gray parrot by the beak, catching him off-guard.

"Whatever you were doing in my lab, get out. Your 'prank' was neither funny nor threatening. You're not even creative enough to come up with a mean nickname." He let go of the parrot's beak and crossed his arms again. "Like, 'the skinny nerd'? Seriously? We have the same body type!"

Mark grinned condescendingly.

"Not quite.", he said, looking at Gyro's body. "Not without certain equipments,."

It took a while before Gyro understood what the jerk meant, and when he understood, he was fuming with rage and disgust.

"UGH, GROSS! WHY, YOU-"

Before the scientist chicken could attack, Fenton held him back, trying to calm him down.

"C-Calm down, Gyro, I can handle this."

Gyro reluctantly stepped back. He sat on the beanbag chair next to Manny, whoe had gotten the snack bowl off his "head" off-screen. The headless man-horse was somehow eating popcorn, and Gyro couldn't look away from the cursed sight.

"Seriously, what's your problem, Mark!?", Fenton asked, having to stop himself from punching the obnoxious gray parrot in the face.

"Stay out of this, chico. I need to talk to your stupid boyfriend about something.", Mark said dismissively without looking at Fenton.

Fenton didn't know how to respond. His face was red with anger and embarrassment.

As Mark approached Gyro, the scientist in question crossed his arms and refused to look at the parrot.

"Get lost, Beaks.", Gyro said, fuming

Mark sat next to Gyro, and suddenly wrapped his arm around him.

"Geez, Gearloose. Don't be so cold."

"I hate this.", Fenton mumbled to Manny.

"I hate Mark too, but this is getting interesting.", the headless man-horse clopped in morse code.

Gyro punched Mark in the face.

Mark seemed unfazed by this, as if this had happened before.

"Aw, come on! I just wanted to be part of your dumb boys' night!", he complained.

"Oh, and your plan was to break and enter, and you thought that would mean we all had to hang out with you?"

The gray parrot simply nodded in response, as if this was a normal thing to do.

Gyro got up from the beanbag and facepalmed.

"That's pathetic, even for you."

Mark shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm not leaving until you agree to hang out with me."

Gyro sighed. He knew tonight was gonna go terrible, but he hadn't expected this hack to break and enter just to be a nuisance.

"That's not even threatening. That's just annoying. You're not even good at being bad."

Mark got up. He had a smug smile on that punchable face of his.

"Aw, I'm not bad, just 'wildly misunderstood.'"

The parrot emphasised the "wildly misunderstood" part with finger quotes and a mocking impression of Gyro.

Gyro cringed at the bad impression.

Manny got a broom and used it to try to shoo Mark away. 

"Ew! A broom!", the bird shrieked as Manny chased him off.

Gyro and Fenton chuckled as they watched it all happen.  
The headless man-horse struggled a bit as he tried to get Mark out of the door. Eventually, Manny shut the door in Mark's face.

"I'll be back!", Mark shouted from the other side of the door.

Gyro walked up to Manny and smiled.

"Good job.", he complimented Manny. He frowned a bit as he continued talking. "Though, couldn't you just have like... chased him away when we first saw him here?"

The headless man-horse shrugged.

"I wanted to see what was gonna happen.", he said in morse code.

Sighing, Gyro sat down on the beanbag chair.

"Alright fellas, let's just rest.", he said, clearly exhausted. "I made the couch comfy so we can all rest there. It was stupid of you two to not bring sleeping bags."

Fenton blushed a bit.

"So... a cuddle session?"

"Sure.", Gyro replied. "Whatever, just as long as everyone's okay with it. I'm okay with it, annd so is Fenton, clearly. So how about you, Manny?"

The headless horse-man responded quickly.

"Just as long as I can say 'no homo'"

Gyro rolled his eyes.

"Heterosexuals are so extra...", he mumbled to himself. "Whatever. Let's all just sleep. This was exhausting, and I have a headache from being near Mark Beaks for longer than 30 seconds. Good night."

They all got comfy on the couch. Fortunately, the couch was very comfortable and surprisingly big.  
Gyro hugged Fenton, who was surprised but happy with the gesture.

"No homo...", Manny tapped his hooves to say in morse code.

"Shut up...", Gyro mumbled.

They all then slowly fell asleep.


End file.
